my love, the street thug
by zsofia
Summary: a story about two hearts reunited. starcrossed lovers sayo and sano are reincarnated in the present time. Will their love survive this time? or were they meant to be apart? Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_I woke and saw myself in a different place. The grass was green, overlooking the sea. When I looked down, there was a grave with fresh white flowers on it. Somehow, it made me feel nostalgic for a reason I didn't know._

_Sayo? Are you Sayo?" asked a tall guy in a weird white outfit who came running towards me._

_" I-I don't know..." was allI could say._

_"I'm Sanosuke, remember?"_

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You can't just forget me, you can't..."_

_Then everything vanished and my eyes pryed open. _

_" what was that dream?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah, the Rich Girl**

It was another breezy Monday morning. A soft knock is heard outside Sarah's room. It was Madeleine, their housekeeper.

"Excuse me, Miss Sarah, but it's time to get ready for school. Breakfast is already served, ma'am or would you prefer if I bring it here?"

"It's alright, Madeleine, I'll just go downstairs after my bath okay" Sarah replied with a yawn.

"_I'd still be eating alone anyway…"_ she thought sadly.

Sarah was the youngest and only daughter of rich parents, who owned the biggest mall in New York City. Despite that, she was still sad and lonely. She could barely see her parents. They were always busy. Guess those are just the usual problem rich children face. And worse, her parents had already arranged a marriage for her in the near future, to a guy she only met twice and to her dismay, he was just like any of those spoiled and arrogant rich guys. Sometimes, she wondered if she could ever find the true love she's always dreamed of .

Sarah stepped into her limousine as she was driven to school. She is now a senior high student and she plans on getting into medical school someday. She tried to discuss this with her parents but they didn't pay any attention.

"hey, Sarah" Kristin called. She was her best friend for as long as she could remember. Kristin was a rich girl like herself, too, yet she remains sweet and humble and that's what she loved most about her.

"Would you like to hang out today? Right after class, I mean. You know, we could hang out in a mall or something"

"That'd be great!" Sarah said happily

"We can use my car, I'll drive you home" Kristin offered.

"Okay then! I can't wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth, the Street Thug**

Seth yawned lazily as he got up from his bed, when he heard a loud banging on his door.

"Seth! Seth! Open up!" Mark, one of his buddies was nervously yelling.

"_What the hell is this now? So early in the morning…"_ Seth wondered grumpily as he reached for the door.

"What now?" Seth asked as he opened the door.

"They got Kevin! And they're not handing him down unless you show up!" He warned him nervously.

Seth frowned. "Ugh. Not again"

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't worry, I can handle this myself. So where'd they say we meet?"

" they said they'd be on the same place at 12 noon."

"I see…" He replied calmly. He was used to picking up fights anyway. Ever since he knocked down a whole gang of bad guys who were about to rob a Chinese grocery store, they never forget about it and are constantly plotting for his inhumane death.

At exactly twelve noon, Seth showed up, alone. He was surrounded by five tough-looking men and one had Kevin all tied up.

"Finally! The time has come" The gang's leader said with an evil grin. "Revenge sure is sweet, ahh... you shouldn't have messed with us the other day"

"okay, name your price" Seth said bravely.

"Ahhh… considering the fact that you are penniless, might as weel beat you up to pieces"

And so it began, Seth himself was a good fighter. He managed to knock almost all of them down but one guy slashed his right arm with a knife. Blood was pouring out on the deep cut. Still he managed to take them down until they surrendered and left hurriedly.

"This isn't over yet, young man!" screamed the gang leader in fury.

"Seth are you okay?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, go find Mark, warn him to be careful, I think they'll be after him right now"

"But..."

"Go! I told you this is just a cut, I'm used to this okay

"okay just hang on, I'll be back as fast as I can" Kevin said and left.

Seth tore out a portion of his shirt and bandaged his bloody arm.

"Oh man, I think this is a deep cut." Seth thought, and with all his effort, tried to walk. He was feeling so weak and dizzy now from all the blood loss.


	4. Chapter 4

**That Fateful Day**

" Come on, Sarah!" Kristin called out excitedly.

"okay, coming!" Sarah called back.

Kristin owned a red volvo, she just got her license last month. Fortunately for her, she was allowed to drive a car by herself.

"Cool.I wish I could drive my own car but my parents won't let me" Sarah said, heaving a sigh.

"oh, but you took driving lessons last summer, right?"

"yeah, but they never let me drive my own car"

"geez... why don't you drive my car then? It'll be a fun experience" Kristin offered.

"really?... oh well, I'm not so sure...er..."

"Nah, I'm sure you can do it, we can go slow, there's no need to hurry anyway."

"Okay...thanks!I promise I'll drive safely!" Sarah said giving her friend a big hug.

And sure it was, Sarah was driving as slow as she could, Kristin couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Hey, you don't need to drive like a turtle!"

Sarah blushed, a little embarassed. "Okay, full speed here we go!"

And so, she drove a little faster...

"whoa! cool!" Kristin said

Then...

"Oh wait! there's a guy Stop! Stop!" Kristin screamed.

Sarah tried to press the brakes, but it was too late, the guy got hit.

"No!" both girls screamed.

Sarah got out of the car right away and saw the guy on the ground unconscious.

"geez, we gotta call an ambulance" Kristin said

Sarah was shaking "It's my fault...I never should have drove in the first place" she said and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"hey,don't blame yourself for this it's the guys fault for crossing the street on a go signal" Kristin said, picking up her cellphone to call an ambulance.

"Oh, please don't die..." Sarah was praying silently. her heart was thumping really fast.

"here's the ambulance, don't worry Sarah I'm sure he'll be fine in no time. I don't think we hit him real hard anyway,"


	5. Chapter 5

**That Fateful Day**

" Come on, Sarah!" Kristin called out excitedly.

"okay, coming!" Sarah called back.

Kristin owned a red volvo, she just got her license last month. Fortunately for her, she was allowed to drive a car by herself.

"Cool.I wish I could drive my own car but my parents won't let me" Sarah said, heaving a sigh.

"oh, but you took driving lessons last summer, right?"

"yeah, but they never let me drive my own car"

"geez... why don't you drive my car then? It'll be a fun experience" Kristin offered.

"really?... oh well, I'm not so sure...er..."

"Nah, I'm sure you can do it, we can go slow, there's no need to hurry anyway."

"Okay...thanks!I promise I'll drive safely!" Sarah said giving her friend a big hug.

And sure it was, Sarah was driving as slow as she could, Kristin couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Hey, you don't need to drive like a turtle!"

Sarah blushed, a little embarassed. "Okay, full speed here we go!"

And so, she drove a little faster...

"whoa! cool!" Kristin said

Then...

"Oh wait! there's a guy Stop! Stop!" Kristin screamed.

Sarah tried to press the brakes, but it was too late, the guy got hit.

"No!" both girls screamed.

Sarah got out of the car right away and saw the guy on the ground unconscious.

"geez, we gotta call an ambulance" Kristin said

Sarah was shaking "It's my fault...I never should have drove in the first place" she said and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"hey,don't blame yourself for this it's the guys fault for crossing the street on a go signal" Kristin said, picking up her cellphone to call an ambulance.

"Oh, please don't die..." Sarah was praying silently. her heart was thumping really fast.

"here's the ambulance, don't worry Sarah I'm sure he'll be fine in no time. I don't think we hit him real hard anyway,"

**When Two Hearts Meet...**

" Sanosuke... I wish I could stay with you longer but, I..."

Seth forced his eyes open and faced a white ceiling. " ugh, where could i be now?" he wondered still feeling a little dizzy to think. he tried tomove his right hand but it felt like there was something holding it.he looked down and saw a beautiful young lady sleeping, her hand was grasping his.

"Now, who is she?...Maybe I'm in heaven now..." Seth said with a smile. He looked at her peaceful sleeping face. "how did I ever end up with a beautiful girl like her holding my hands?"

then, Sarah finally woke up, and saw the guy awake, staring at her. "You're awake! thank God!" she said relieved.

Seth blushed.

"uh? who are you?" he asked, trying to recall what happened to him earlier.

"I'm Sarah... and I apologize for having hurt you, I'm sorry...just tell me what I can do for you..."

"Oh..."

" if you like to eat something, I can go buy you food, just tell me"

" I want to eat you" Seth said bluntly, without even realizing what he had just said

Sarah turned beet red and slapped him hard on the face. "you pervert!" and dashed out of the door.

"ouch that hurts... oh wait, I couldn't have said it the wrong way did I? oh geez...I must have blurted out one of my stupid thoughts again, my bad..."


End file.
